TÁ TUDO DOIDO? VOLPs, VOPs e «norma galega» (sic) do português
João Roque Dias, Tuesday, June 29, 2010 at 2:40pm Para início de conversa: existe mais do que um Acordo Ortográfico da Língua Portuguesa (1990)? Sim, existe! A versão publicada em Portugal é diferente da publicada no Brasil Confrontadas as versões do Acordo Ortográfico de 1990 (AO) publicadas nos jornais oficiais de Portugal (Diário da República) e do Brasil (Diário Oficial da União), verifica-se que: 1) O AO foi assinado em «(...) sete exemplares, todos igualmente idênticos», conforme consta do respectivo art.º 4.º. 2) A ortografia utilizada em cada uma das versões é diferente da outra: em Portugal é utilizada a ortografia anterior ao Acordo Ortográfico de 1990 e no Brasil é utilizada a ortografia brasileira anterior ao mesmo acordo. Este é um ponto pacífico: a ortografia brasileira é diferente da portuguesa e demais países de língua oficial portuguesa. Como desde há 100 anos! 3) Na versão publicada no Brasil, o ponto 8.º da Nota Explicativa é intitulado «Estrutura do novo texto» e contém apenas 2 parágrafos. 4) A versão do AO publicada em Portugal parece ter duas versões: a da Resolução da Assembleia da República n.º 26/91 de 23 de Agosto de 1991 (ratificada pelo Decreto do Presidente da República n.º 43/91 de 23 de Agosto), com a mesma versão da brasileira (com excepção da ortografia), e uma outra versão, imposta pela Rectificação n.º 19/91 da Assembleia da República (AR), em que, a par de diversas correcções da numeração no texto publicado, os parlamentares portugueses se permitem alterar unilateralmente o texto do acordo/tratado internacional nestes termos: «(...) onde se lê «Estrutura do novo texto» deve ler-se «Estrutura e ortografia do novo texto», e no texto do mesmo ponto 8 falta um terceiro parágrafo, com a seguinte redacção: Por último, dado que melhor se pode compreender e aprender um extenso Acordo como o presente através de um texto integral na nova ortografia, optou-se por que o texto do próprio Acordo Ortográfico da Língua Portuguesa (1990) desde já a utilizasse». Ora, esta alteração do texto do AO por parte da Assembleia da República é uma clara violação da Convenção de Viena sobre o Direito dos Tratados (DR n.º 181, Série I-A, de 7 de Agosto de 2003) que estipula no art. 10.º «O texto de um tratado é considerado como autêntico e definitivo: (...) b) (...), pela assinatura, assinatura ad referendum ou rubrica, pelos representantes desses Estados, do texto do tratado ou da acta final de uma conferência em que o texto seja consignado». «Deve ler-se» um título diferente? «Falta um terceiro parágrafo»? Estranha afirmação esta, já que no texto publicado no Brasil não falta terceiro parágrafo nenhum e o título do ponto 8 é o original do AO e diferente do português! E, não sendo jurista, sempre pergunto se pode um diploma legal ser publicado com uma «nova ortografia» que esse mesmo diploma define, mesmo sem estar cumprida uma das imposições nele estipulada: a publicação do vocabulário ortográfico comum da língua portuguesa, sem a qual o AO não pode ser considerado em vigor? Ou a publicação oficial de um diploma serve também como amostra, simulador ou banco de ensaio da doutrina publicada? No entanto, por razões que só a Assembleia da República e/ou a Imprensa Nacional poderão explicar, o texto do AO, assim como a Resolução e Rectificação da AR e o Decreto do Presidente da República supracitados, foram publicados no Diário da República com a ortografia em vigor antes do AO, apenas com algumas palavras grafadas na ortografia do AO... Tá tudo doido? A Base XXII do Acordo Ortográfico Lido nas entrelinhas, o AO contém uma silenciosa «Base XXII», nunca declarada, jamais admitida, mas sempre presente. O seu enunciado poderia ser assim: Em caso de divergência da ortografia portuguesa em relação à ortografia brasileira, deve a portuguesa ser alterada no sentido da prática brasileira (exemplo: em Portugal escreve-se «Junho» e no Brasil escreve-se «junho»; logo, devemos agora todos escrever «junho»). Mas, em caso de divergência da ortografia brasileira em relação à portuguesa, mantém-se a ortografia brasileira, a par da portuguesa, através da criação da correspondente regra da facultatividade (exemplo: no Brasil não se escreve «amámos», para o diferenciar de «amamos», como em Portugal; logo, ambas as formas podem ser utilizadas facultativamente). Consoantes, teimosias e grosserias diplomáticas Mas, de uma forma bem declarada e sempre admitida, o AO foi feito para acabar com as consoantes chamadas «mudas» da ortografia portuguesa, esse formidável entrave à aprendizagem do português pelas crianças (de 6-7 anos, diz o AO) e estrangeiros, à expansão da língua portuguesa no mundo e à venda de livros brasileiros em Angola e em Moçambique... Na Nota Explicativa do AO, os autores chamam até a esta característica ortográfica do português luso-afro-asiático uma «teimosia» ( «...que teimosamente conserva consoantes que não se articulam...») e uma fonte de incompreensão para os lusitanistas estrangeiros. Quando ao trema, mantido - teimosamente, digo eu - na ortografia brasileira, mesmo depois do acordo ortográfico de 1945 (renegado pelo Brasil em 1955), os autores do AO, ao aboli-lo, poderiam ter-se-lhe também referido como uma «teimosia», incompreensível também para os mesmos lusitanistas. Curiosamente, ou talvez não, não o fizeram. Chamam-lhe apenas, eufemisticamente, «factor que perturba a unificação da língua portuguesa». Como pôde o Estado português aceitar esta grosseria no texto de um tratado internacional que subscreveu? A nível do Estado, alguém leu o AO antes de o assinar? É o que dá, quando se pede a (ou se recebe de) numerosos organismos públicos e especialistas em linguística (*) pareceres fundamentados sobre o AO e depois, quando todos os pareceres são negativos, se faz orelhas moucas a todas dúvidas, perplexidades e conclusões neles constantes. E onde estão os despachos sobre todos estes pareceres? Será esta matéria um segredo de estado tão importante que impeça a sua divulgação? Quanto a pareceres científicos a favor do AO, existe apenas um: a Nota Explicativa do próprio AO... Foram avisados, senhores do Estado português, em tempo útil e por gente de saber. Não têm desculpa por terem «comprado» um disparate organizado por Bases e violado agora por VOLPs e VOPs clandestinos, e se verem agora a braços com um tratado a que ninguém sabe o que fazer, a não ser o que cada um quiser, mas à sua maneira. (*) Ivo Castro e Inês Duarte (1987), Óscar Lopes (1987), Departamento de Linguística Geral e Românica da Faculdade de Letras-UL (1987), Direcção Geral do Ensino Básico e Secundário (1991), Comissão Nacional da Língua Portuguesa (1989), Associação Portuguesa de Linguística (2005), João Andrade Peres (2008), António Emiliano (2008), Associação Portuguesa de Editores e Livreiros (2008). Para se avaliar o nível das dúvidas, perplexidades e conclusões registadas nos pareceres, transcrevem-se apenas dois pequenos excertos: 1) Sobre o papel do AO na «decisão de uma política de promoção da língua portuguesa», responde a Direcção-Geral do Ensino Básico e Secundário que o «argumento é tão ingénuo e apenas credível se um telhado se mantiver no ar sem qualquer suporte». Espantoso o que os políticos não querem ouvir! 2) Ainda no mesmo parecer da DGEB, pode ler-se esta acusação gravíssima e ignorada pelos governantes portugueses: «(...) relembrar as alterações e substituições que, sem aviso declarado, se introduziram furtivamente no texto do Acordo». Por outras palavras, houve má-fé na sua elaboração! Vocabulário Ortográfico Comum da Língua Portuguesa - Onde estás? E, contudo, apesar de todas as facultatividades ortográficas irrestritas aceites, pode ler-se no art.º 2.º do AO, numa redacção clara e simples: «Os Estados signatários tomarão, através das instituições e órgãos competentes, as providências necessárias com vista à elaboração, (...) de um vocabulário ortográfico comum da língua portuguesa, tão completo quanto desejável e tão normalizador quanto possível, no que se refere às terminologias científicas e técnicas». Só que: Vocabulário Ortográfico Unificado (sic) - A promessa da Academia das Ciências de Lisboa A 28 de Dezembro de 2005, num parecer de Malaca Casteleiro (co-autor do AO pela parte portuguesa) emitido em nome da Academia das Ciências de Lisboa (ACL) a pedido do Instituto Camões (tutela: Ministério dos Negócios Estrangeiros) - redigido em português anti-acordista, 15 anos depois da assinatura do AO pelo maior acordista português - é anunciada a preparação de um «vocabulário ortográfico unificado(sic) da língua portuguesa» com cerca de 400 000 entradas lexicais a elaborar pela Academia das Ciências de Lisboa e pela Academia Brasileira de Letras, com a colaboração das competentes instituições dos países parceiros do acordo. Diz ainda que este vocabulário deverá ser apresentado à Academia Brasileira de Letras e demais instituições dos países signatários do AO,» para que seja completado na perspectiva da versão final». Viviam-se, então, tempos de sonho, a que a realidade veio a dar morte! O formato anunciado está, de facto, de acordo com o art.º 2.º do AO, mas começámos mal, a inventar nomes, logo em 2005, e ainda por cima pela entidade que desempenha a função de «órgão consultivo do Governo Português em matéria linguística» (art.º 5.º dos estatutos da ACL)! Neste parecer, o seu autor diz ainda que «o vocabulário constituirá um instrumento de consulta e resolução de dúvidas(...)». Como se apresenta mais adiante, para os autores dos VOLP e VOP entretanto publicados, a «consulta» e a «resolução de dúvidas» transformaram-se em alterações, modificações, extensões e limitações ao definido no AO... O autor deste parecer diz ainda que precisa de uma «dotação de fundos» para fazer o vocabulário! «Que será proposta logo que no-la solicitem». Mais tarde, a 30 de Abril de 2009, o então Ministro da Cultura, António Pinto Ribeiro, considerou a ACL como tendo «pouca capacidade instalada para fazer o Vocabulário». Se não tem, senhor ministro, dê-se-lhe condições para ter. Ou então, alterem-se-lhe os estatutos. Não pode é o Governo Português embarcar na aventura de alterar a ortografia portuguesa, e depois não reconhecer capacidade à instituição responsável pelo guião de tal aventura - e seu órgão consultivo em matéria linguística - para levar a peça à cena. O VOLP é brasileiro! A 19 de Março de 2009, o Brasil, através da Academia Brasileira de Letras (ABL), lança unilateralmente um VOLP (5.ª edição do Vocabulário Ortográfico da Língua Portuguesa). E porquê unilateralmente? Evanildo Bechara (defensor-mor do AO pela parte brasileira) é tão lapidar, como ignorante, a este respeito: «em nenhum momento o Acordo fala em vocabulário comum. O VOLP, portanto, é brasileiro, e os outros países de língua portuguesa poderão criar os seus». E o art.º 2.º do AO, Evanildo, não conta para nada? Perante estas afirmações, claramente violadoras do tratado internacional que assinaram, o que disseram os governantes portugueses? Nada! Nem uma palavra! Nem mesmo quando uma delegação da Academia Brasileira de Letras veio a Lisboa, a 14 de Abril de 2009, entregar um exemplar do VOLP brasileiro e unilateral ao presidente da República e à Academia das Ciências de Lisboa. A sessão realizada na ACL a 14 de Abril teve laivos de surrealismo: (1) Uma delegação de um dos estados contratantes do AO (Brasil) apresenta na sede do «órgão consultivo do Governo Português em matéria linguística» (ACL) um VOLP unilateral «brasileiro», já que, segundo o seu responsável, Bechara, «em nenhum momento o Acordo fala em vocabulário comum». (2) na mesma sessão, foi também apresentado pela «Academia Galega da Língua Portuguesa» um «Léxico da Galiza (mas então, em galego, não se diz Galicia?) para ser integrado no Vocabulário Ortográfico Comum da Língua Portuguesa». Lindo! Portugal de cócoras, a dar guarida às manias das grandezas de brasileiros (propalando os 190 milhões de «falantes» de português) e de galegos (a eterna política das diversas autonomias espanholas contra o poder centralista de Castela). : Carlos Alberto Faraco, Professor da Universidade Federal do Paraná, escreveu, a este respeito, o que nem o presidente, nem nenhum membro do governo português foi capaz de dizer: «A melhor solução para estes problemas deveria ser encontrada em conjunto e jamais por medidas unilaterais que, além de ferirem o espírito que preside a à concertação política, econômica, cultural e linguística dos oito países, sugere, nas atuais circunstâncias, uma atitude eivada de autoritarismo e soberba». E, para além de unilateral, logo, ilegal, o VOLP brasileiro viola também o texto do AO: em Nota Explicativa à 5.ª (5ª no texto oficial) edição do VOLP, os seus autores adoptam diversas divergências e interpretações particulares em relação ao estipulado no AO (são numerosas as inclusões, exclusões, restabelecimentos e limitações às Bases do AO). Acorda-se uma coisa - nada menos que um tratado internacional - e depois implementa-se outra a nível caseiro? Sendo o Brasil também signatário da Convenção de Viena sobre o Direito dos Tratados, devemos perguntar-nos por que não se pronunciou o governo brasileiro sobre esta grossa violação de um tratado internacional por si assinado! : A este respeito, leia-se no parecer de Fabrício Sarmanho, Procurador da Fazenda Nacional (Brasil) e especialista em Direito Constitucional pela Unisul e pela Universidad Castilla-La Mancha (Espanha), os seguintes parágrafos absolutamente esclarecedores: «Ainda que se admita que a ABL venha a estabelecer notas explicativas sobre o Acordo Ortográfico (*), deve-se ter em mente que tais notas não podem extrapolar o que contido no tratado. Nesse caso, invadimos o campo da ilegalidade. (...) A edição do VOLP de 2009 recebeu uma nota explicativa que promove alterações que ferem o disposto no tratado. Isso desobedece ao estabelecido em todos os atos normativos supratranscritos, que expressamente impõem que todas as modificações ao tratado sejam submetidas ao Congresso Nacional». : (*) Porque, ao contrário da ACL, a Academia Brasileira de Letras é uma instituição privada, «sem legitimidade para regulamentar o tratado internacional do qual o Brasil é signatário» (Sarmanho). Afinal, quem superintende a implementação deste tratado? Ou este é um jogo sem árbitro, sujeito apenas ao fair play dos jogadores? Por exemplo, no Acordo de Cooperação e Defesa entre Portugal e os Estados Unidos da América (o chamado Acordo das Lajes), logo no art.º III temos definida uma Comissão bilateral permanente, em que é estipulada a sua função de supervisão do acordo e o modo da sua realização. Fica claro que, para o governo português, a língua portuguesa não merece tanto e que as violações aos tratados que assina são apenas pormenores merecedores de silêncio! Vocabulário Comum da Lusofonia - A promessa (corrigida) da Academia das Ciências de Lisboa A 25 de Junho de 2009, a Academia das Ciências de Lisboa anuncia em comunicado de imprensa o lançamento, até ao final do mesmo ano, de um novo vocabulário da língua portuguesa: «O vocabulário será realizado nos termos do Acordo Ortográfico subscrito pelos países lusófonos, o qual, na sua Base II (sic), prevê a publicação de um Vocabulário Comum da Lusofonia (sic), com as contribuições de todos os países signatários e da Galiza (sic)». Extraordinário o que o «órgão consultivo do Governo Português em matéria linguística» pôde dizer em documento oficial: a Base II não prevê a publicação de coisa nenhuma (é o art. 2.º que estipula a elaboração de um vocabulário ortográfico comum da língua portuguesa) e o próprio nome do vocabulário, delirante e fantasioso, é desprovido de suporte legal. Ficam prometidas 60 a 70 000 entradas (o VOLP brasileiro tem 350 000) e publicação pela Imprensa Nacional. Até hoje, mesmo com nome «fotogénico» e apesar de resumido, nada! Será por causa da tal falta de capacidade instalada? A «bíblia privada» da Porto Editora ou em que o lucro privado é mais importante do que a língua portuguesa A 22 de Outubro de 2009, a Porto Editora lança (também unilateralmente), um novo «Vocabulário Ortográfico da Língua Portuguesa», apelidado de '''«nova bíblia da Língua Portuguesa» e elaborado com a consultoria de Malaca Casteleiro, apresentado encomiasticamente no texto descritivo oficial da obra como «o representante da República Portuguesa que participou nos encontros que conduziram à elaboração do Anteprojeto (sic) de Bases da Ortografia Unificada da Língua Portuguesa e liderou a equipa técnica que assinou o Acordo Ortográfico em 1990». Apesar das fanfarras associadas à sua descrição, à luz do art.º 2.º do AO, o VOLP da Porto Editora não passa de uma obra particular e não oficial. Mas impõe-se uma pergunta: como é que o «representante da República Portuguesa que participou nos encontros que conduziram à elaboração do Anteprojeto (sic) de Bases da Ortografia Unificada da Língua Portuguesa e liderou a equipa técnica que assinou o Acordo Ortográfico em 1990» não foi tido nem achado no VOP do ILTEC (ver abaixo) e publica o «seu» próprio VOLP privado? Teremos alguma vez uma resposta? Na Wikipédia (consultada a 13 de Junho de 2010) pode ler-se: «O afastamento de Malaca Casteleiro do cargo de Presidente do Instituto de Lexicologia e Lexicografia da ACL, na sequência da controvérsia que envolveu a revisão do Dicionário da Língua Portuguesa Contemporânea e a associação do acadê(é)mico a uma editora comercial para publicação de dois dicionários "escolares" conformes ao Acordo, viria a gorar esse proje©to de colaboração entre as duas academias». E impõe-se a pergunta: para a ACL, Malaca Casteleiro é a República Portuguesa? O Acordo Ortográfico, Angola e o «novo kwanza»... De 8 a 10 de Março de 2010, teve lugar em Lisboa a II Assembleia Parlamentar da CPLP, onde Angola solicitou uma moratória de três anos para eventual adesão ao «Acordo Ortográfico da CPLP» (assim mesmo, segundo a Angop), pela «necessidade de incluir o vocabulário nacional (angolano) no vocabulário da Comunidade de Países de Língua Portuguesa (CPLP)». Será este mais um nome para o vocabulário comum estipulado pelo AO? Angola pretende, também, que se escreva «kwanza» em vez de «cuanza», «como se pretende no novo acordo, porque o alfabeto não contém as letras «K», «Y» e «W»», ainda segundo a Angop. Parece que também o representante angolano, Filipe Silvino de Pina Zau, assinou o AO sem o ter lido bem... E será que, depois do VOLP BR e dos três VOLP/VOP PT iremos ter também um VOLP/VOP AO? Se a moda pegar, podemos até esperar um VOLP/VOP CV, outro VOLP/VOP GW, outro VOLP/VOP ST, outro VOLP/VOP MZ e outro VOLP/VOP TL... Todos «complementares», evidentemente. A «norma galega do português»: e nós, aqui tão perto, não sabíamos... A 27 de Abril de 2010, em comunicado de imprensa, a Priberam anuncia a inclusão do «léxico da Galiza» (assim, na totalidade?) no Vocabulário da Priberam (e vai mais um...), a que chama «conteúdos da norma galega do português». Como? Norma «galega» do português? Que norma é esta? Alguém a conhece? Ou será que alguns termos de utilização regional de uma língua (o Galego é uma língua) de um país soberano (o Reino de Espanha) são agora alcandroados à categoria de «norma» de uma língua estrangeira (o português)? Alegrai-vos portuguesas e portugueses: temos mais um VOP! A 7 de Junho de 2010, numa sessão que contou com a presença da ministra da Cultura de Portugal, o Instituto de Linguística Teórica e Computacional (ILTEC), uma associação privada sem fins lucrativos cujos associados são a Fundação para a Ciência e a Tecnologia, a Universidade de Lisboa e a Universidade Nova da Lisboa, lançou (mais uma vez unilateralmente) um (mais um...) «Vocabulário Ortográfico do Português», ou VOP. Também ilegal e também violador do estipulado do AO que pretende implementar. E, tal como os brasileiros do VOLP, os autores portugueses do VOP permitiram-se também (afinal, porquê ficarmos atrás nesta matéria...) fazer «adaptações» do AO e ALTERAR regras aí estipuladas. Exemplo: «cor-de-rosa», assim definido no AO, é agora «cor de rosa» no VOP e «paraquedas» passou a «para-quedas». Porquê? Então o AO admite interpretações particulares e ortografias privadas, subvertendo o disposto numa lei da República e alterando o texto de um tratado internacional de que Portugal é signatário, violando, nomeadamente, a Convenção de Viena sobre o Direito dos Tratados? Pode o ILTEC modificar, a seu bel-prazer, um tratado internacional? E como pode o Estado português dar cobertura a estas violações internas de um tratado internacional e aceitar violações semelhantes por parte do Brasil? Mais uma vez, ficou provado que o governo, desta vez através da sua ministra da Cultura, nem se preocupou saber o que continha o VOP que patrocinou. Em que se demonstra que os autores do Acordo Ortográfico não sabem escrever (e os autores dos VOLP/VOP também não) e que um megafone não é igual a um milhão de milhões de microfones... E sobre as «terminologias científicas e técnicas» que deveriam ser incorporadas no vocabulário ortográfico comum da língua portuguesa, conforme estipula o art.º 2.º do AO? A este respeito, todos os VOLP/VOP publicados ou anunciados até hoje são omissos quanto às fontes responsáveis pela sua proveniência. Por exemplo, na MorDebe (ILTEC), a palavra «watt», nome especial da unidade de potência do Sistema Internacional (Portugal é membro fundador da Convenção do Metro 1875 e da Conferência Geral de Pesos e Medidas desde, pelo menos, 1895) é apenas um «nome masculino» e um «estrangeirismo do inglês»! No AO, esta palavra está, inclusivamente, escrita incorrectamente: «Watt», em vez de «watt». O Sistema Internacional, que define também a grafia das unidades de medida («watt», e não «Watt»...), foi adoptado em Portugal pelo Decreto-Lei n.º 427/83 de 7 de Dezembro. Apesar de os nomes especiais das unidades serem incorrectamente grafados (por exemplo, «Joule», em vez de «joule») neste diploma (anterior à assinatura do AO), a consulta à extensa bibliografia da época (incluindo o Decreto 81.621 de 3 de Maio, brasileiro) e a especialistas relevantes teria impedido o registo errado de «Watt» no AO quando se refere o nome da unidade «watt». O Decreto-Lei n.º 238/94 de 19 de Setembro, português, veio, finalmente, a corrigir estes erros. Outros disparates grossos no VOP português: «quilovátio» e «quilovátio-hora», em violação à NP-172 (1986) (a par das formas correctas «kilowatt» e «kilowatt-hora», para o freguês escolher). A ignorância e a incúria não podem desculpar disparates deste calibre numa lei sobre ortografia! Um conselho (gratuito) para os autores do VOP português: contactem o Instituto Português da Qualidade (IPQ) e peçam esclarecimentos. E deixem de propalar asneiras vergonhosas numa publicação que pretendem normalizadora da ortografia portuguesa. No VOLP brasileiro, os erros são ainda mais assustadores. No Brasil, o Decreto 81.621 de 3 de Maio de 1978 (portanto, em vigor à data da assinatura do AO), com o respectivo anexo «Quadro Geral das Unidades de Medida», é o diploma de referência sobre as unidades de medida e a respectiva grafia. No entanto, a confusão e ignorância dos autores do VOLP brasileiro entre «quilo» (forma incorrecta de designar a unidade de massa do Sistema Internacional, «quilograma», ou, também incorrectamente, para designar o prefixo SI para o factor multiplicador de 1000) e «kilo» (prefixo do Sistema Internacional, equivalente a 1000 vezes) merece umas boas e tristes gargalhadas: no VOLP original (5.ª edição) ficaram grafadas as formas (incorrectas, desde logo) «quilohenry» e «quilohertz» (a forma correcta devia ser «kilohenry», i.e., 1000 henry e «kilohertz», i.e., 1000 hertz). Desastrada e desgraçadamente, no «Encarte de Correções e Aditamentos à 5a 5.ª do Edição Vocabulário Ortográfico da Língua Portuguesa (VOLP)», os disparates «quilohenry» e «quilohertz» foram «corrigidos» para «quilo-henry» e «quilo-hertz»!!! Outros erros hilariantes, falando apenas de unidades de medida, registados no VOLP brasileiro: «quiloampère», «quiloampério», «quilojúlio» (uma multidão de 1000 Júlios?), «quilovátio», «quilovóltio», «quilowats-hora», «quilowáttmetro». Um conselho gratuito para os autores do VOLP brasileiro: contactem o Instituto Nacional de Metrologia, Normalização e Qualidade Industrial (Inmetro) e peçam esclarecimentos. E deixem de propalar asneiras vergonhosas numa publicação que pretendem normalizadora da ortografia brasileira. O VOLP da Porto Editora/Malaca Casteleiro contém também disparates do mesmo calibre: «quilohertz» (a par das formas correctas «ohm», «kilovolt», «kilowatt», «megahertz», «megawatt» e «megaohm»). Malaca regista também, correctamente, «milifarad», mas deixa de fora «picofarad» e diz que «pico» (prefixo SI) deve ser utilizado com hífen antes de «h» ou «o». Ou seja, acha que «picoohm» deve ser escrito «pico-ohm» e que «picohenry» deve ser escrito «pico-henry». E que as palavras com «quilo» (mais uma vez, a confusão ignorante com o prefixo «kilo» do Sistema Internacional) devem levar hífen antes de «o» ou «h», Logo, Malaca dixit, devemos escrever «quilo-ohm», «quilo-henry» e «quilo-hertz». Dixit mal, Malaca! Contudo, para a história da ortografia e do AO, fica o erro ortográfico grosseiro e ignorante, nunca emendado. Escrever «açunto» num texto é apenas um infeliz erro de ortografia. Escrever «açunto» numa publicação normalizadora de uma ortografia é um erro inadmissível! Malaca, Bechara et al. não sabem (nem procuram saber...), mas escrever «quilo-henry» é um erro do mesmo calibre de «açunto»... Venham mais VOLP/VOP: todos são bem-vindos, porque são todos complementares! A 7 de Junho de 2010, a pianista Gabriela Canavilhas, agora ministra da Cultura, afirmou que «eles não têm que ser necessariamente opositores uns dos outros. Todos eles vão contribuir para uma familiarização com a nova grafia e todos eles vão servir para nos posicionarmos nesta nova forma de escrita e darão o seu contributo à sua maneira. Do meu ponto de vista não são antagónicos, são complementares. [... Pode ser necessário um vocabulário normativo. Mas também pode ser o próprio uso quotidiano que fará a selecção natural» (*). Entretanto, três dias antes, a ministra declarava à Lusa a intenção de o Estado escolher em Conselho de Ministros o vocabulário que irá usar oficialmente. Uma no cravo, outra na ferradura! Se eu fosse chamado a comentar as diferentes maneiras de transcrever partituras para piano, ou me calava, ou também me arriscava a dizer disparates de arrepiar a espinha! Temos assim um membro do governo de um país signatário de um tratado internacional a fazer vista grossa às mais claras e diversas violações - fora e dentro de portas - do tratado que assinou, e a considerar tais violações como complementares «à sua maneira». Os dicionários, pela sua natureza, podem ser complementares, mas o vocabulário ortográfico comum exigido por um tratado internacional não pode ter versões particulares, apesar de conveniente e desastradamente chamadas «complementares». (*) Para se compreender a enormidade desta desnorteada e ignorante afirmação da nossa governante, imagine-se, por um momento, um regulamento oficial sobre cálculo de estruturas que, devido à sua inenarrável má qualidade técnica e incoerências internas, fosse objecto de diversas publicações, todas não-oficiais e todas privadas, cada uma com o seu método para o cálculo das estruturas. Acaso aceitaríamos que o ministro da tutela viesse dizer (hipoteticamente): «os vários regulamentos não são antagónicos, são complementares e darão o seu contributo à sua maneira e que, se calhar, não vai ser preciso um «Regulamento de Estruturas» oficial, porque o uso quotidiano fará a selecção dos métodos de cálculo»... O caminho apontado pela ministra é claro: cada um irá escrever como entender, já que o «uso quotidiano» é apenas o uso que cada um vier a fazer das «formas ortográficas»! Se, através do novo princípio de «uso quotidiano» (criado pela ministra, a preceito para a ocasião), um organismo público português escrever «úmido» e outro escrever «húmido» (ambas as grafias são aceites pelo AO) ou se um escrever «paraquedas» (conforme diz o AO) e outro «para-quedas» (como diz, abusivamente, o VOP do ILTEC), tudo estará bem - dirá a ministra - porque são "complementares"! E como será feita a selecção, em Portugal e nos restantes países que escrevem português? Fácil, diz a ministra, pelo «uso quotidiano»! Em que ficamos, afinal? Terá a senhora ministra consciência de que as regras ortográficas devem ser claras, e não facultativas e complementares? E que apenas com regras claras poderá o Estado português exercer a sua função julgadora nas diversas provas de Língua Portuguesa do ensino secundário e superior e para ingresso em diversas carreiras da administração pública? Ou uma professora de uma escola secundária de Évora pode ensinar «cor de rosa» e outra em Viseu ensinar «cor-de-rosa»? Ou um professor da Academia da Força Área aceitar «paraquedas» e outro, na Academia Militar, exigir «para-quedas»? Acordo Ortográfico, para quê? Quando é que os defensores do AO conseguem compreender que a ortografia não deve admitir facultatividades e que a aceitação irrestrita das mesmas é a negação do próprio sentido da ortografia? E que, face à secular divergência linguística entre Portugal e o Brasil, em que o «uso quotidiano» foi dando origem às diferenças ortográficas hoje consolidadas, qualquer acordo ortográfico entre as duas normas linguísticas é uma tarefa ridícula, porque inútil e, sobretudo, desnecessária? : Não é tarde (nunca é tarde) para Portugal denunciar esta trapalhada onde se meteu e deixar a Língua Portuguesa seguir o seu curso histórico. Afinal, o Brasil fez isso mesmo com a Reforma Ortográfica de 1911 realizada em Portugal: começou por a adoptar em 1915 e renegou-a em 1919! : E também com o Acordo Ortográfico de 1945: adoptou-o a 5 de Dezembro de 1945 (3 dias antes de Portugal...) e veio depois a rejeitá-lo 10 anos depois, a 21 de Outubro de 1945! Alguém notou alguma coisa? Os académicos de então rasgaram as vestes? Caíram governos? Ficaram negócios por fazer e tratados internacionais por assinar? Ministra da Cultura de Portugal passa certidão de óbito ao Acordo Portugal, sem o saber! Sem o saber, ou sequer querer, a ministra da Cultura de Portugal passou uma verdadeira certidão de óbito ao AO: é de facto o uso quotidiano de uma língua que faz a selecção das suas formas ortográficas! Bravo, senhora ministra! Velhos são os trapos! Os autores do AO, cegos por aplicar a tal silenciosa Base XXII, e os governantes de agora, ao aceitarem e participarem activamente em violações vergonhosas ao que assinaram acriticamente, meteram-se, e querem meter-nos a todos, numa camisa-de-onze-varas. Eu recuso-me a vesti-la e eles, se quiserem ser sérios, dispam-na e guardem-na no baú dos trapos velhos. Como pergunta o Prof. António Emiliano na sua página do Facebook: TÁ TUDO DOIDO? ---------------------------------- Lisboa, 12 de Junho de 2010 (versão original) Versão actual: 1 de Julho de 2010 Category:Human Rights in Cyberspace